Oh! Captain, my captain
by kojiboshi
Summary: -COMPLETE- Kai wonders about his captain role, he thinks about leaving the team. Will someone change his mind? YAOI, KAIxMAX
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! This is my first fic about Beyblade. It's yaoi, and it's a Kai x Max fic. I like this couple, but there are so little fics about them… You could think it's a strange pairing, but personally I thought that Kai x Tyson is a strange pairing I don't understand, but everyone is free to think what he wants. Kai and Ray, yes I could because they are the two most beautiful characters of the team but I prefer Kai with Max. 

All you have to know is that this story takes place after the American tournament and the team is always complete. 

Oh, English isn't my mother tongue, so please forgive my bad English, I do my best.

****

Oh! Captain, my captain

Chapter 1

The captain burden became too heavy to me. It seems that I only good to play beyblade. In a way my life is summed up to that. Beyblade training, thinking about new beyblade tactics, playing beyblade matches, training again, and eventually thinking about making Dranzer stronger. Finally I'm the perfect captain when you speak about beyblade because I'm the worst person you could find about human emotions.

They all are here, they are training as I convinced them, well threatened them is more exact. I'm always cold, I have never a kind word to encourage them, that's me the cold emotionless Kai whom life turns only around beyblade. I'm bored of this; I would like to show them who I'm really am. But am I someone else than that torturer who pushes them to work?

It's Ray who coaches them. He had to be captain not me. He is able to rise their moral when they need it, to laugh with them, but when we speak about beyblade he immediately regains his serious. Basically he is a little like me; it's certainly because of that I could have discussions civilised with him.

At Ray's side are Tyson and Kenny. I always wonder why we must always take on the "chief". A good beyblader is able to take care alone of his top, same thing with his strategies, but I think Tyson is too immature to understand it.

What can I say about Tyson apart that it is Tyson, I think that summarises what I think. He isn't a bad player but he is so unnerving, so self-assure even if he is only a rookie. I often wish another team beats him to make him shut up but it wouldn't be good for the team. I definitively make a bad captain. If only I know why M. Dickenson chose him, I mean his true reasons not the far-reaching player.

To finish there is Max. I admire Max. I know very well he isn't the overexcited teen, always happy, he shows us. How could you be happy when your parents are separated and you don't see your mother? I'm well placed to understand what it is to live without your family. He is able to appreciate the present time without thinking about his problems contrary to me. Sometimes I would like to be like him perhaps without his stupid air.

It's a good team, they get on well, they are strong each one with a powerful beast even if Ray is the better one. Tyson is too impulsive; he had chance with him if it works great to him. Max' case is different, he is the weakest of the team but he listens advises and works hard. What I am doing with them? It's evident they don't need me. What is my role? Giving advises, half the times they prefer listening Kenny and his stupid computer…

I wonder if I won't leave the team at the tournament end. This is only some days before the finale, if I don't feel I have my place here, I would go away.

To Be Continued…

The following is written in French, if you want a quicker translation, let me a nice review, and if you are fan of this pairing, please write fanfiction about them !!!

Carine^^ 


	2. chap 2

Oh, I'm happy so many reviews on the first chapter, I feel so love ^^. I hope you'll like this new part, it's always on Kai's POV because I like being in Kai's head. I remember you that this fic will be a KAIxMAX at the end, I don't want you to misunderstand it and be disappointed.

I think I forgot to say that the show Beyblade and all its characters don't belong to me, if it was the case, Kai and Max would be officially a couple.

OK, now the new part!!

Carine^^ 

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap2

"Kai, is something wrong?"

I turn around to see Max's worried face. He always distracts me from my minds when my thoughts become too serious and dark. Annoying little Max, always trying to know what is in my head. He's the only one, even Ray stopped. But Max goes on trying to make friend with me. He is strange; who would want a friend like me? Not me.

"It's OK, I was only thinking at the matches we will play."

It's better to reassure him because when he is worried he plays less greatly. Arg, always the beyblade, I can't say him something to be kind and reassure him but because that breaks his beyblader potential. Shit, I'm the coldest and heartless guy I know. I would jump under a car but what is the meaning if nobody is here to miss me after I'm gone?

"Don't worry about us. We will beat them easily and totally!! We are the best, we don't need to think about it before!!" Says me Tyson.

What a cretin, it's really the thing to say me in order I want to stay in the team. Sometimes I want to tear his head out and see if he will miss his brain to act. With such a scatterbrain no needs to wonder why we are always considered as the outsiders. I'm bored to be seeing as a looser because I'm part of this team. A new reason I clear off quickly, I think I will really do it!

"Stop Tyson. We always need to train, a beyblade match is never win in advance!"

It could be me but it's Kenny and his nasal voice. Always stressed this guy and it isn't him who plays. I wonder if he doesn't realise his dream to be a beyblade pro through us. It's…how can I say that, a worse case than mine. Well he is right they need to train, but it's certainly not me who would agree with the chief in public. I have a status to respect!

"Do as you want, I'm only your captain no need to listen to me."

And now my mythical exit with a light takeoff of my white scarf. Straight head with half-closed eyes in order to not know what I think. That has always effect and perhaps it will make Tyson think a little. Oh, well why do I worry about this finale? It's not as I will play; I'm the captain and the fifth wheel of the coach, always here when one of them is late or ill.

And I'm bored to think at all of this. I will take some fresh air to change my mind.

To Be Continued…

Hehehehe, you know what to do to have the next part, click on the button and leave me a review.

Carine^^ 


	3. chap 3

OK, this chapter is ridiculously short but I decided to put as new chapter every changes of scene. And you have this chapter quickly, isn't the essential? 

I don't think I have other things to add, so enjoy the shortest chapter of the world.

Carine^^ 

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

"Tyson, this time you really get him mad."

"Hey, I'm innocent Ray! This guy can't cheer up."

"That's right, but it isn't a reason to be disagreeable with him. That doesn't put things right!" Ray answered him.

"Hey guys, you don't think we must go after him?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, he like being alone in this sort of moments." Said Ray.

"We never be alone in this sort of moments. I go looking for him." Answered the young ordinary so overexcited blonde.

Tyson stopped him by his arm before he could come out to find their captains. Max was too kind to Tyson's taste. If he goes see M. Freeze now, he will be send packing. And Tyson knew the blonde had difficulties to take it when someone was harsh with him. To his own good he had to wait a little.

"There's no need to go now. Kai will just send you packing, you know him." He said him.

"Well, I want to try." Answered Max as he came out the room.

"Max is too kind, he doesn't attacked the Kai Mountain." Said Tyson shaking his head.

"Yes but he is like that." Answered Ray.

"OK, it isn't all. We had to continue training guys!" Kenny reminded them.

To Be Continued…

What a surprise ^^;; It will be kind of you to leave me a little message even if this chapter is really short.

Carine^^


	4. chap 4

The first thing I have to say is to thanks all the person who review my very short precedent chapter!!!!! Thank you all, you're the bests!!!!!!!!!!! As you could saw it, this chapter is longer than the three others. There is also some Kai and Max hints here, yeah I know it was time ^^;;

Anyway, enjoy your chapter!!

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap 4

The water that runs here is cold and dirty exactly like my mood. The dust I push in it with my foot leaves small muddy-coloured eddies. Would I leave a muddy-coloured eddy if I throw myself in the water? Bah, dying like that in the dirtiness isn't an end worthy to the grand Kai. I take care all my life at my entrances and exits; it isn't to finish in the mud as an insignificant person.

"You don't think about jumping?" Max, when I said you he is always here when I think the worst.

"No, there's only meaning when you have close relations to make suffering, me I have nobody, so no risk I could jump."

But what I am doing? I would frighten him with this speech and after he would follow me as a puppy to be sure I don't do anything stupid and drastic. I thought that thinking before speaking was one of my qualities seems to me I was wrong. It's Max' fault, I always finished saying him what I really thought. That unnerves me because I can't control it!!

"That's wrong Kai, we will miss you if you do something like that!!" He says me with force.

"We? You see someone else?" Kind Max, always so optimistic about the human nature. Ah, he frowns. He just understands my point of view.

"I will miss you if you jump."

I cant' help but stare at him, even if these words come from our little too enthusiastic blonde, I never thought hearing them one day. Finally, to jump would perhaps have a signification. Well, yea, Max becomes attached to everything he sees. If I were an old ugly animal it would be the same thing to him. He's like the chick that follows the first living thing he sees.

"Yes, of course."

"No, that's right Kai. You always are able to give me precious advises in my matches. And even when I lost you don't blame me without reasons. I'm proud you had confidence in me."

"You delude yourself Max, it's just you listen more than the others."

"Stop saying that! The team will be nothing if you aren't here! On whom could we rely when Tyson does stupid things if you aren't here anymore? Who could convince Ray that he is better than what he thinks? Me, I only smile stupidly and yell like Tyson, I know really well that isn't enough. But what can I do apart that? I'm not strong like you, or clever like the chief, nor calm like Ray, I have nothing but that stupid smile."

This time I must admit that Max impresses me. I didn't know he saw himself like that, when you heard him it seems it's him and not me the unwelcome one of the team. That proves me one more time that I'm hopeless, if I wasn't he wouldn't feel like that. Kai for once in your life thinks and tries to say something kin, well not too hard, kind is too difficult to me.

"You mustn't say this. You always win without my help, if Tyson weren't so unconscious I wouldn't have the occasion to play. You are a good beyblader Max, you just need to train more."

And that's that! Kind rhymes with beyblade to me, I couldn't find something I like in his personality? To difficult to Kai Hiwatari to find something which isn't in beyblade. I wonder what I will do in my life when I become too old to play.

"Thanks Kai, that really touches me!!"

OK, I'm lost. I really rise his moral by saying him that? I never saw him smile so spontaneously before. And it's because of me. Perhaps I'm not dead to the human feelings. And now I can't help but smile to him. This child is contagious.

"Oh, it's the first time I see you smile."

"Yes, well keep that secret without it I won't stop hearing about this."

"OK, it's not secret. Done!"

And this is how me, the great and imperturbable Kai, I'm here to tap hands with Max. And I'm happy! Kai, what happens to you???

To be continued…

Hey, hey, hey, Kai has strange thoughts and that will continue until the end of this story. Well, you know the little thing (I really use this word a lot) you could do to make my day!! The button is at the bottom of this page.

Carine^^


	5. chap 5

Hello!! It's me again!! I'm so happy to see you are always here to read this fic, but what I don't understand is with all the people who read this, why there isn't any other Kai and Max fic on ff.net? Well, if you want to write about them, please do it!!!!!

OK, I'm not here to implore you about this. I really want to thanks the ones of you who said me my English is not as bas as I think, it's really kind of you!! MERCI!!!!! A part that, no rights on the beyblade characters, bla bla bla, bla bla bla….

So, the new chapter, not very long, but I like it.

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap 5

More the hours before the finale pass more they work, great thinks it's better now than never. I would take care Tyson don't approach the buffet before the end of his matches. If he does it, it's me will had to play, and I really don't want to do it today.

I have more interesting things to think. Things as known as if I stay in this team or not. I could ask them their opinion, but it's better if my eventual departure comes exclusively from me. Well, I would see this after the results. If they loose that signifies they still need me, else I'm not useful anymore and I can leave with a peace mind. While waiting the finale, I would see in what condition they are.

"Tyson, you must train more, it's not Kenny who would play for you."

"Yeah Kai, how you could be amiable!"

"Stop Tyson, he's right. We will need Dragoon in plus of the super tactics of the chief of course!"

Why did he have to look at me like that? Max stops smiling like that, I couldn't prevent myself to smile back as all the times you do it since our discussion near the river. I'm sure you do it in purpose. I would really speak to you before that plays me a nasty trick.

"So Kai, it's the near competition which makes you smile?"

Ray. Ray saw I couldn't keep a straight face. He puts it on the excitation before the finale, well who I am to contradict him? I just need to put my customary superior smirk on my face and the trick will be play. OK, it's good, I curl up my lips a little, I make my superior laugh and it's good.

"You know me, I love the competition." My voice sounds really false but he seems convinced. Am I really such a bastard?

"Above all because we will win!" Said the crystal-clear voice of our group's little blonde.

There it is, I feel the mask cracking and I kindly smile to him. Max I hate you, why do you do this to me? OK, if you take it like that I put you on the 'why I want to leave' list. Done, it's done. I can't become a full with good feelings marshmallow each time you smile to me. I'm a very contradictory person; all I wanted was finding I had human feelings and when I discover them I run away.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ray who whispers to Tyson's ear. I'm not near enough to hear what they say but I'm certain it's about me. And this is all Max' fault!! Or M. Dickenson's, after all it's him who wanted I be a part of this team. The others didn't choose me, or asked me to come with them. I was imposed to them; I'm not a real member of this team. OK, It's decided, if they win, I quit.

To Be Continued…

I hope you always like it! I'm proud of me, because I'm able to translate regularly this fic (because of your kind reviews of course ^^), and you know what to do to help me keeping my rhythm. 

Carine^^


	6. chap 6

I'm ashamed of me…This is a very short chapter, but Kai isn't really in it, well, he is here but it's not from his point of view, so you could understand that it was less interesting to write. Ok, my chapters are short, but see the good side of it, if they were longer you could wait at least one month between each of them, if not more because I'm a lazy person ^^;;

Oh, in this chapter, I called Max: Maxou, it is his nicked-named in the French show, and I must say I like it very much, it's so cute!!! But Max is just so cute and Kai is handsome, euh, sorry let see the chapter!!

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap 6

"You saw Kai, it seems our little Maxou succeeded in crashing his barriers." Whispered Ray in Tyson's ear.

"You think he could find a human visage?" The guy with the cap answered him as low.

"Who knows?" Was the only answer of the Chinese boy.

Tyson wasn't the most observant guy, but Ray didn't miss the smile Kai had to Max. At first, he didn't believe it. After all the all-powerful Kai who became friendly with the exuberant Max was a funny idea. But now he was certain that Kai was attached to the young blonde, but how deep were his feelings?

Thought this situation pleased him. He really appreciated the blue haired guy in their team and he was happy he could find the warm that he missed terribly. And even with what Tyson said, the Bladebreakers without Kai weren't the Bladebreakers. Speaking about Tyson, where he was?

"Close the doors!!" Yelled Ray.

The attention of the other team members was immediately focused in him and after on the point he showed. Tyson was trying to run away in the kitchen direction. Nobody hesitated for long, Kai run near the door, Max near the other door of the room. Kenny in a patriotic outburst to his team made the more beautiful tackle of the beyblade's annals.

The team was saved but it was just. They just avoided that a key player passed the final from the nursery to cause of indigestion. Tyson watched them incredulously, was it so terrible to be hungry and want a small snack before an important battle? It seemed that yes it was terrible.

To Be Continued…

Are you kind enough to let me know what you thing about this chapter? I think so, and I really thank you to that. I promise you the next chapter will be longer (OK, it's not difficult, but …but nothing in fact.)

Carine^^


	7. chap 7

My new chapter, the tension is at his paroxysm before the finale!!! Kai doubts more and more and Tyson doesn't help it… Does Kai understand all the contradictory feelings he has to Max? heheeheh, later in the story, I'm sorry but Kai is a little dumb when it is about feelings, you don't think so?

OK, I stop the claptrap and I leave you with the story.

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap 7

"What were you thinking stupid idiot? The last time wasn't an enough good example?" I said him enraged by his stupidity.

"OK, it's enough Kai. It's not a crime to be hungry!" Answered me Tyson with the same feverish glare as mine.

"And you think about the team? What will they do if you're unavailable because of an indigestion?" I continued designating Ray and Max.

"It's good, anyhow I haven't orders to receive from you!!" He yelled at me.

"No, that's right, I'm just this team captain."

"You repeat it enough to we remember it. Stop delighting, if we had to choose it wouldn't be you we take."

OK, now I'm sure of one thing, Tyson doesn't like me, not at all. I don't blame him, it's reciprocal but he comforts me in my decision. The end of this match will decide my presence or not in the team. I wonder how I must take the horrified looks of Max and Ray. It's really impossible to say what Kenny though since I have no idea where his eyes are. Are they agreeing with him or not?

"Oh, Kai, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say that. My words were beyond my mind." He tried.

"Tyson, how do you want to became a good player if you can't learn thinking before acting?" I said him angrily.

"Roooo, it's good, we try to say sorry but it's never enough to your majesty. I will prove you tonight that we don't need you!!"

"Yes, I will see. You can't know how impatient I am to see that."

"Stop it! It's not the good moment!!"

Well done, now I succeed all, I upset Max. It wasn't my intention, what did I do to God to fail all like that. I don't like the way you look at me; it's so full of reproaches. Sorry Max it wasn't what I wanted. Make me your beautiful smile, please? Ah, as if my psychic force would be sufficient. I'm really a cretin.

I can't bear anymore seeing his beautiful blue eyes so clouded by anger. Excuse me Max, I promise you it's the last time it happens. How could it happen again when I'm sure you'll win this finale and consequently eject me from the team. No, don't worry Max, you'll never again worry about me. I smile him lightly.

"No need to worry yourselves, I won't still annoy you for long."

And hop, departure. Less flight than last time but I'm not in the state of mind to really care. If I didn't know me better, I would say I want to cry. I need to breathe some fresh air. I must see new faces to erase Max' regard from my mind. I never want to see him again like that. It's too painful. What happens to me?

"Kai, wait!! What did you mean?"

No, Max, don't follow me. You don't understand it's you who put me in this state? Let me in peace!! Go out my head and I'll be fine. Release my arm; that won't change things if you try keeping me here. OK, Kai think, what could you do if you want he let you alone, of course be as usual, be unkind.

"You're not concerned, let me go now."

Well done. Too much if I understand well how he purses his lips and tears that appear at his eye corners. I want to say him a kind thing to comfort him, I really don't know what I want. I want to hurt him in order he let me go, but when he is sad I just want to see again his beautiful smile. Kai, you're crazy.

"Listen Max…" I begin, but Kenny stops me.

"OK, it's time to go." Save by the bell as would you say.

What is sure is that I destabilised all my partners. Tyson is still angry against me, Max is near crying and Ray seems to don't know what to do anymore. A new big victory of Kai the biggest captain of the world. Well, still an encounter and I could forget of these problems, I would play solo as before and all would be great. After I will write an essay about how being a bastard…

To be continued…

Uh, is it necessary I remind you the role of the button at the end? No and I must say you're very kind with me to always leave me a nice review, so please, continue!!

Carine^^


	8. chap 8

Yeah, I'm back!! I don't update before because I haven't enough reviews…*see Kai's glare* Ok, it's false, I don't update before because I was very busy and find no time to translate this part, sorry!!!!!!!!!! I hope you'll like it anyway, it's the big final of their tournament. Oh, really thanks to the ones who reviews the precedent parts!!!

Hey, hey the Kai and Max action approaches, approaches, please keep reading until it!! I continue to use Maxou as a nickname of Max, I find it cute!!

Carine^^ 

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chapter 8

Here we are, all on the touch bench. Ray and Max seem to regain control and energy and they are encouraging Tyson. Tyson, the moron though he had to battle with another adversary and consequently he can't adapt to the situation. I said him to train more seriously.

My opinion is divided. I gloat to see Tyson being beat so totally but in the same time, if he looses I have a chance to stay in this team and I less and less want it. Oh, he just lost he second round, I hope that would be a great lesson to this little pretentious.

A cold shiver traverses me as I see our national blonde boy trying to heighten the other cretin's moral. Yes, I'm jealous of the attention Max gives him and that he doesn't deserve. But instead of listen to me, mister preferred elaborate a tactic with Kenny, they just didn't think that the adversary team would permute his players. Well done to them.

Ah, I think, I think and consequently I totally missed Ray's matches. I have to say it was really quick, well against Ray was…I don't even know the name of our adversaries. Yes, I'm a very bad captain who pays attention to nothing; yes I'm a bastard with an international far-reaching. You can't succeed in all in life.

It's my Maxou's turn. OK, we heard nothing, I said nothing, so I was saying it's Max' turn to enter the arena. He seems really sheepish. I can't do this to him; he has to regain some confidence in him before his combat. I would make an effort and encourage him with the others.

"Go Max, we count on you, you're our last chance!!" Yelled Tyson.

"Don't worry, you'll do it. You affronted adversary more powerful than him before." Said Ray kindly. It's my turn.

"All will be right Max."

"Thanks Kai."

Short, concise, from Kai. Of course, this was saying with crossed arms on my chest and closed eyes. In the I-don't-mind way you could difficulty found worst. Wait, he thanked me. I watched him right in the eyes. Right in his beautiful blue eyes, he smile me lightly, well if I can say that of course. That's it, I melt from inside. If I wasn't on the bench I think I would be sprawled on the ground.

I watched him with a big grin on my face while he is beating by his opponent. Poor Max, it's too much pressure to him to be the last one. Who had this brilliant idea? It's still evident to never put Max when there is too much stake, that stops him. I wonder who had this genial idea. Not me that's sure. But how could it is not me as the captain of this team who chose the team composition? Surely a big idea of the chief.

I have to do something; I can't see him loose like that. He would be too sad to make us loose…OK, what I have seen as I had my fish eyes glued on Max' dungarees…His hair are longer on his neck, well no interest…I had to see something of this stupid match. Ah, yes.

"Max stop worrying, you'll do it!!" Tyson continued to yell.

"That's right, try to calm down and analyse your adversary game." Tried Ray.

"Dizzy had no idea of what to do, sorry." Stupid chief, what an encouragement, at least Tyson tries.

"Just after you finish your attack movement, he deviates his top on the right, it's the perfect timing to attack him, he would be destabilised."

That amazes them. Even when I pay no attention to what happen before me, I'm able to analyse a beyblade match and find the flaw of the adversary. Why do you think M. Dickenson chose me? I'm infallible about the tops movements. Hey, perhaps it is the reason he chose me.

The second round begins. Max well successes to contain the other's attacks with the help of Draciel. He manages very well; yeah it's good, he hadn't damage on this coup. I have the impression he doesn't find the good timing to send up the full power of his bit beast. Ok, he need my help on this coup but after he would be alone.

"Max, now!!" I say him.

"OK. Draciel, it's your turn!!!"

Max' bit beast makes his entrance. He is very impressive. Ok, push him more on the board he would lose all his speed; his top is already loosing it. That's good, his adversary top is almost stopped. And done, victory for our beloved blonde, one more round and it will be good…

I wouldn't have help him, at least I would have one excuse to stay in the team. Now that I'm near the end of the falling due I fixed to myself, it's hard to go till the end. I'm more attached to them that I thought, well only Max and Ray, if Tyson could go, I don't know if I would miss him.

It's finished, Maw wins; they win. They just prove they don't need me anymore as a player in their team. Now , what I have to decide is to announce them or not my departure. I could go in secret… OK, seeing the happiness in the team I will participate at the fiesta and say them when we were alone in private.

To be continued…

So, if you want that I am quicker this time, please leave me a review!!

Carine^^ 


	9. chap 9

Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!! Just three or four chapters to finish this story, depends if I group two chapters together or not… It's a part I like very much, because I think they are so nice to Kai in it!!!! And especially Max… 

But you see I'm a little sad because there are no fics about Kai and Max so I have no fics about beyblade to read…(I'm very faithful and when I choose a couple I can't read stories about other pairings…Too bad to me…)

OK, I leave you with the story.

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chapter 9

"Ahaha, you see how you make him Maxou !! He didn't expect being beaten like that!!"

"Uh, thanks Tyson, but without Kai's advice I surely lost."

"Don't be so modest, you would have him at the end, we are the strongest!!"

"I remind you that you lost your duel Tyson."

"It's good Kenny no need to remind me that. Anyway it's the team that is the main thing and I know very well that Ray and Max would do it."

He can strut but the team was near the defeat and he would be as responsible as Max even if Tyson wouldn't admit it. Well, I won't make a remark as I usually do, I will spoil their party and it's not my intention. After all Ray and Max won the right to have some reconnaissance after their victories.

Alone at least, M. Dickenson is gone to his hotel room. There are only the team members, so now it's my turn to do the show. Well, the word is not the good one but my decision would certainly make the effect of a bomb. Breathe once Kai and do it.

"OK, I think Tyson was right before the finale." Enigmatic, super to attire the attention of them.

"What are you speaking about Kai?" Tyson says me with a bit of chicken going out his mouth.

"You proved me you don't need me anymore to win important tournaments." Oh, their faces, it's extraordinary, especially Tyson he looks like a fish.

"But I was only saying that because I was angry, that's all!"

"I had already take my decision, and the end of the tournament proves me it was the right think to do."

Eh, we could say I have a talent to rot the mood. I will explain them a little my reasons. And that's why I'm here explaining them that I'm a bad captain to this team, that I am useless and don't want to invest me in it and to finish that I had decided to leave if they won.

"But Kai, you're wrong, we need you as the team captain." It's my beloved Maxou, uh, I thought that?

"That's right Kai, without you we wouldn't be able to beat this team today."

Max and Ray are really kind, they do all they could in order I stay but I have to admit that Tyson doesn't think the same. He prefers staying quiet than be in this conversation. Kenny, I don't mind what he thinks since I don't consider him as a really member of the team, he is more as an added piece.

"Me, I vote Kai stay our captain."

I rise my head incredulously. Max just rises his hand while proclaiming he wants I stay his captain. This young man never stops astonishing me. He is so charming, brr, I wonder where this strange ideas come from. It's as he is attiring me. Well, I'm always disturbed in the emotion way so perhaps it's not as strange as that.

"Me too. I vote Kai. Without him Max would never win his match and if he had choose the players we certainly weren't in this situation."

Ray whom joins Max in order to keep me in the team, I dream. Seriously they are trying to give me the legitimacy I haven't. I was imposed to them and to help me loose this feeling they are electing me. Well, we are five in the team and it's obvious I won't vote to me so two won't be sufficient. Anyway nice try.

"I think Kai is the best from all of us to be the captain because is the only one understanding the importance of beyblade. And without him, I wonder who will train."

No way, I was just chosen by Kenny. It's a total surprise to me!! They are fixing Tyson, will they trying to make him give way and rise his hand? That would surprise me if he takes part in this vote.

"OK, I also want you to stay."

So, I just have been officially elected captain of the Bladebreaker. How? I. Just. Have been. Elected. Captain. Of the Bladebreaker???? It's impossible. They are totally crazy, how could they have chosen someone as worthless as I am as captain? Well, when I say worthless, I don't speak about my beyblade skills, it's evident I'm the best in that, but as the rest…

"Go on Kai, say you accept to stay!!" Max implores me.

"Yes, I can't take care of this team alone," Ray smiles me.

"Yeah, even me I chose you, it's something!"

They seem sincere, perhaps I would rethink my decision. I just have to be a little more amiable. And of course I would have to share a little my techniques in order to make them progress. Anyway beyblade isn't the most important thing in life. Or at least I want it isn't…

"I…You win, I will think about it and I will give you my answer tomorrow."

"OK Kai."

"I go in my room."

I need to think at all of this. I'm not use to have so much attention and to say the truth I don't know what to do. I always walked in my life thinking everybody hated me and that I hate everybody and more than that I don't need anyone to exist. And now they ask me to stay in a group…

To be continued…

Hey, hey, what will happen in Kai's room? Answer in the next chapter but I could say you this is something to do with Max and who know, a kiss?

Carine^^


	10. chap 10

Oh, I'm bad, I keep you waiting about this part, and I haven't time to do it before ^^;; Well, no it's done. So a little kiss and a lot of angst in this chapter, it would be too easy if there isn't any. 

So this is the chapter 10, and until the next one ( 2 more chapters and this fic would be finished) I wish you an happy new year!!!! BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chapter 10 

I don't know better think that some fresh air on the balcony to put my mind in place. We are high. I wonder how long it takes to an object before hitting the floor if I launch it from here. Sadly I only have Dranzer with me and even if I want to put some distance between beyblade and me, I'm not ready to throw it.

"You don't think about jumping?"

"No, just throw out Dranzer."

"Why Kai? You want to definitively stop beyblading?"

"No Max, only to see what that could do. But I'm not ready to it."

"Good!"

This conversation with Max begins as the last one, and as the last time I say him what really happen in my head... I can't hide anything to him. He has a way to ask things with his candid air, but I'm sure it's a way he found in order his interlocutor says him all. How could you resist his angelic face?

"So tell me Kai, you chose to leave if we win, so why did you help me?"

Good question. Because I really wanted to go. Because it was only a pretext to go. Because I'm sadistic. Because… I only have to say him something, anything. Because…

"Because I didn't want you to be sad." Oups, it's not the answer I want to give.

"I…Kai…You know, I really want you to stay."

Max, you're so cute when you try persuading me. It's so rare to see you watching your feet with this uncertain posture. I would like to do something in order you stop worrying about me. But I'm as paralysed, my body doesn't answer me anymore.

I…But what happens to me? What am I doing? I can't come near him like that. Good, I don't have control on my own body anymore…I think I never was so near to him. If I don't do anything now I will…To late, humm, his lips are so soft against mine, I never think it would be possible. No, I can't do this!!!

"Forgive me Max, I'm sorry." I say him while parting my lips from his.

He stays here totally shocked. I must shock him to forever. How could I come in this situation? I …I control myself all my life, and the day I loose this control I do the worst stupid thing of my life. I'm unforgivable. I take advantage of his kindness and his candour. I…I need to go out here.

"I'm sorry Max." 

***

I can't stay in the same room as Max, not after what I did to he. For now, all I'm able to do is run without knowing where I go. I have a strange sensation in my eyes, they are burning me. I can't see where I go because of the many tears my eyes hold.

I haven't cry since a long time, a very long time, too long. I would have like rediscover this feeling in other circumstances. Max had showed me all the panel of human feelings. He taught me how smiling and crying. I don't know what I could do anymore; it's as my life is over.

No way to go any further. I'm in front of this small river which was the beginning of my end some days ago. The water is always as dark as last time. Today it reflects my thoughts better than the precedent time. Finally my life was simpler during my last visit. It's cold, it would certainly rain.

In fact it begins pouring. I am here sitting on the ground, arms laced around my knees, I just watch this full of soil keeping speed with the debit. I don't know if the moist on my cheeks comes from this pouring rain or my tears. I'm a predator, I always was. I take without thinking what I want.

To be continued…

Max where are you? Kai is so sad, come here and comfort him!!! But is Max in the state to help Kai? To know it, leave me a review!!

Carine^^


	11. chap 11

Thanks to all the reviewers, welcome to the new ones, and very thanks to the ancients!!!! You really keep me translating this fic !!! Oh and phantom_blader, yes, write a fic about Kai and Max!!!! As I said there aren't enough fics about them…. 

Well, this is the new part, and it's short, but Ray is so friendly in it that it is not important the size of the chapter ^^;;

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chapter 11

"Hey Tyson, isn't it Kai who just go?"

"Hum, no idea Ray, I saw nothing. Oh, I don't try this plate."

Ray was persuaded it was Kai, he go running in front of the room where they did the party. What could have happen in their room on the floor. Max climbed not a long time after Kai; things had to turn bad. Really bad because it was the first time he saw Kai in that state.

"Oh, shit Max." What could be his state if Kai was like that? "Tyson, I go see Max."

"Yeah, OK, I stay eating with the chief."

When he entered the room, Ray found a totally haggard Max sitting on his bed. He had a wide regard, as he was profoundly shocked. What happened between Kai and Max to let them like that? There is only one way to find the true, but would Max able to answer him?

"Max. What happened here?"

Ray sat down near the blonde to make him come out his torpor. He tried speaking gently to him with the hope he would answer, but it was not easy. 

"It's Kai…" Said timidly the voice of the blue eyed boy.

"Yes, it's good, continue." Encourage him the Chinese boy.

"He…He kissed me."

Ray hissed from incredulity. Yes, he saw their captain seemed close to Max but so close? Well, if he though more about it, it wasn't so strange. Kai lived too long only by himself, and of course he had to develop strong feelings toward the only Bladebreaker member who showed him affection.

"I…I'm not too surprised about that."

"What?" Asked Max while rising brutally his head.

"He doesn't stop smiling when he watches you. I never see him like that with anybody."

"Really?" Asked the blonde with a light smile.

"Yes, but you, what do you think about the situation?"

"I don't know. I was really surprised…"

"Max. What do you feel to Kai?"

"I don't know, I want to see him happy." Said shyly Max.

"Me too, I want to see him happy, but apart this?"

"I want him to be happy because of me…I think I need to speak with him."

"I think too." Say Ray with a smile.

Ray and Max went looking for their captain. They went in the direction Ray saw him go early. But the lone wolf was nowhere. They looked for him for one hour, and they despaired to find him. The weather was still dark, and still no trace of Kai.

"You have no ideas where we could be?" Asked the Chinese boy.

"Perhaps." Said Max before running away. 

To Be Continued…

One more chapter and this fic would be finished!!!! So please continue reviewing until the end!!!! Haha, Would they find Kai? What will happen? Answer in the last chapter!!

Carine^^


	12. chap 12

Hello everybody!!! This is at least the final chapter, it's sappy and whit a happy ending, but I can't make suffer Kai more than that. He deserves happiness at the end, and of course with our cute Maxou ^^

Well, I won't chit-chat more, and present you the last chapter:

Carine^^

****

Oh ! Captain, my captain

Chap 12

Time seems to be frozen to me, since how long am I here, under the rain? To me it seems an eternity, I don't even feel the cold on my muscles anymore. How could I be so stupid, do something so stupid? Even if I don't feel my body, my heart arches as never. 

"Max…"

There it is, tears roll across my cheeks. They are cold against my skin, but they burn my eyes. How long does my body need before growing numb definitively? Could we live long under the rain with a broken heart?

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It's impossible, it's Max' voice. He can't be here. But as I raise my eyes I saw him running near me. He is drenched, he will certainly be ill if he stays outdoor too long. I don't understand why he is here. He is just some steps away from me, I can already see his full of tears eyes.

I am standing up to ask him what makes him so sad but he was quicker than me and throws himself in my arms. He hugs me under my arms. He is curling up me, I don't know what to do, and he is so warm. I want to feel more of this warm so I close my arms on his back. He murmurs while crying.

"Kai, I don't want you to leave the team…"

"How could you want that after what I did to you?" The question seems so simple, but the answer is far beyond what I expected. 

"I…I don't mind, all I want is you near me."

"Max, I can't. I would try abusing your kindness."

"If we must endure that, I…I will let you do anything you want with me." 

One more time, my blond angel surprises me. He lightly separates from me and takes my head in his hands. They are so soft, so young like him, like me. I can't watch away his gaze, he take me entirely. And now, I am in heaven when his lips push against mine. It's the same sensation as last time; no it's different because now it's Max who kisses me.

I can't hold it any longer, I like him so much. I want to feel him against me so this time it's me who enlace his waist. I hug him fiercely. My lips are on his neck. Now, I know what I feel towards him, and never mind if it's too early, I have to say him. There is no way I continue to keep my sentiments to me.

"Max, I love you. I love you so much…"

"So do I Kai…"

"Hum, hum."

I turn around the intruder who dares disturb us only to find Ray with a large grin on his face. He is drenched too; he had to follow Max when he comes to find me. So he must be aware of the situation between Max and me. I don't mind that he knows about us but I wouldn't expose my angel so soon to this.

It's strange because he doesn't seem shocked by our behaviour. Ray won't cease to surprise me. It's great to have support in the team, if it wasn't the case we would have to leave together. Together, it's a word I like very much. It's the end of the loneliness that was my life until now.

"Come on lovers, we must go back it's cold."

Lovers. I can't help blushing at this innocuous word Ray uses to us. Max is bright red and hide in my chest. I like this situation. Well, as agreeable this situation could be, if he doesn't rise up, I would stay pined on the hard floor that really began hurting.

"Max, you must move a little in order I stand up."

"Oh, sorry Kai, I must be heavy."

"No, it's not that but we will be better in a warm place."

"OK."

"So, you hurry up?"

You are great to spoil the atmosphere; do you know that Ray? Well, you're right, it's cold here. He put my arm around Max' shoulder blade and he struggles against me hugging my waist. I really like too much this guy. I think I never was so happy in my life than now, under the rain with the boy I love and the one who is certainly my best friend. Oh the sky clears. It's the end of the downpour. 

FIN.

I hope you like it as much as I like writing it, even if Kai was more and more OOC at the end ^^;; Don't hesitate to leave me an ultimate review to say me what you think of the end of this story. And please, if you like this pairing, write about them!!!

OK, if you want to read more fics by me, I propose you my Digimon fics (Taito), and my Ronin warriors ones (Seiji/Sage and Touma/Rowen), until I'm able to write a new one about Beyblade (of course with Kai and Max!!)

Carine^^

OK, now special thanks to the reviewers:

Jay Kamiya who reviews the French version and all the chapters of the English one, thank you!! 

I luv Kai who was here to all the chapters!! 

Max Mizuhara who also reviews the 2 versions !! Thank you very much!!

LaDiNi and his (her?) 6 reviews.

Flaller, Mizu_Tenshi and Moonlit Sea for their 4 reviews

XxxBeccaxXx who reviews three times

Nancys-little-Obsession and xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx who did it twice

And all the others: 

kawaii-kirei, Stolen Spirit, Peeps Inferior, Ivgie Sole, Rumi-Chan, whisper*2*imaginary, Gothic-Wolf, maxraybeyblade, sugarhighsquirrel, zel ramz, Golden Lass, B Girl, Bri, phantom_blader, Red48, Blake-Schawarz

Oh, I forgot the 2 reviewers from mediaminer:

Sundragon and Andromeda


End file.
